I'm not real, but I have feelings
by Orangie-chan
Summary: "SHUTDOWN IN PROGRESS . . SHUTTING DOWN VOCALOID 02 KAGAMINE RIN . ." I felt my eyes slowly close themselves. Wires hanging off my arms and neck and headphones. The beating of my family trying to open the door, so many voices I can't even name everyone of them. Then complete silence filled my mind. (Started it over! Sorry!)
1. Chapter 01

**Hey! Orangie-chan is back and with a new beginning of I'm not real but I have feelings! I hated how the first one started so I decided to type a new beginning and I promise sorta, to keep writing chapters for this story! So enjoy my new old story! WOOOOOO!**

Chapter 0.1 ~ The feelings of a hated Vocaloid

Their comments hurt my heart. They think I have no feelings but I can hear their words. I hated it so much, I wanted to die. My name Kagamine Rin, the first born twin of the Kagamine Twins. My brother Len is so much more popular. His golden blonde spikey hair is so cool, his voice is also cool, I liked his better than my own but he always tells me that he likes my hair instead because of the big bow on my head. My popularity is way low, they don't think I'm good enough because of my flat chest or my short blonde hair or just for the fact Len dies more in the videos. Their words ring in my head as I lay my head on my the cold hard metal bed.

"Haha, that bitch deserved to die, she killed her own brother!" I flinch when their tone goes up, I hated it so much. I hated my voice and I hate my life as a vocaloid. I wish I could have an anime life where I didn't have to rely on my voice. That's why I lay on this desk. "SHUTDOWN IN PROGRESS . . . . . . SHUTTING DOWN VOCALOID 02 KAGAMINE RIN . . . . . ." I felt my eyes slowly close themselves. Wires hanging off my arms and neck and headphones. The beating of my family trying to open the door, so many voices I can't even name everyone of them. Then complete silence filled my mind. Finally, I felt no pain, their words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't have to sing those songs again, no more was I a vocaloid, I'm just a simple machine. I'm finally at peace….

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

"REBOOTING VOCALOID 00000002 Kagamine Rin. . . . Please wait. . . . " The shining sun filled my pod. I could feel the warmness hitting my pale cold skin. I don't know why but I was rebooted. Then I heard voices but I couldn't quite figure out who they were. "How long do you think she's been shut down?" One male voice said as another responded but he sounded more farther away. "Says here for 50 years dating back to 20XX." I could hear the other males voice gasp. "Does that mean she's a vocaloid 02?" I tried my best to move, make a sound or even just talk but my body wouldn't move. Then I felt a hand on my forehead. "She's alive but pale." The male said then suddenly I could open my eyes. My eyes scanned everything that was in front of me, the males gasped. One was a tealette, reminded me of someone I can't remember… Then the other had pink hair, blue eyes, absolutely beautiful… They looked so familiar…. "Hey are you okay?" The tealette asked me, I carefully nodded my head. They both sighed in relief. "Its so nice to meet you Rin…" The pinkette said then I looked up at him, confused.

"Who is Rin?"

**Boop. **

**~R&amp;R please~ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here the real first chapter! Keep commenting please! I need to know if this is going good! - Orangie-chan**

Chapter One ~ The rebooted orange

"Who is Rin?" Both males looked at me with confused faces then they looked at me. Shouldn't I be the one confused? "That is your name, Rin Kagamine Vocaloid 02." The pinkette male answered putting his hand on his own hip. "My name is Rin…" I repeated it to myself hoping that it'll ring some kind of bell but it didn't. The two males looked at me before the tealette sighed then spoke. "Luki, I think we should take her back before it gets dark. You know those zombies won't like us here." That made me snapped, I didn't remember about myself but I sure do know what the hell zombies are. "What!? Wait, where am I?" I asked noticing that it was getting dark. Then the tealette male picked me up like a princess. I didn't blush. (CoughLiarCough) "My name is Mikuo Hatsune and we need to get out of here." Mikuo said grinning a bit before all of us, not including me, started running out the building. Once we reached the doors to the outside, there was dead bodies on the floor, the stench of dead flesh filled the air and I could not take that smell. "Oh my god…" I wanted to throw up then Mikuo laid a scarf on mouth which I covered my mouth with, the smell of leeks covered it. It seemed familiar…

"Luki, how much time do we have before sundown?" Luki looked at his detachable arm sleeve clicking the hologram buttons on it. "We got at least half an hour. If we run, we can make it." They both nodded to each other and started running. Jumping over building and dodging objects that were in the way. The streets were empty, they looked familiar to me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I feel like I can't remember a lot of things but then again… Why was I sleeping? And where was I? I didn't understand and these two, they weren't making sense. "Hey Rin." The tealette spoke looking down on me, his shining blue eyes that just made him all the more cute… wait what? "I'm gonna need to use my hands." He slowly put me down then I noticed the large entrance not too far from us and the zombies gathering at the entrance. "Luki." Luki looked back at Mikuo who was walking to his side, a gun by his side. "Lets beat Meito's new high score hm?" They smirked at each other as if they were playing a game then in lighting speed they were killing the zombies smashing heads in and shots fired through the heads. I was amazed to see this happen in front of my own eyes. They took them down like it was no problem. "Hey Rin! C'mon lets go!" Luki yelled looking back at me. I nodded my head then started running towards them, trying not to step on the rotting corpse. Reaching them, Luki started to walk ahead and Mikuo kept his eyes on me. "When we come in here, don't be scared. We're like you." He smiled reassuringly at me, then the steel door opened and all of us rushed inside quickly. "Close them!"

Entering the place, it was like a huge garden with all sorts of plants in different colors and a male with a white coat stood there picking the plants petals. "Oh Dell, how's it going?" Dell…. That sounded way too familiar… The the male turned around then his crimson eyes suddenly met my blue eyes. He gasped then dropped his samples. "R-Rin…? You're alive!" He spoke happily then walked over to us. "... I can't remember you but you seem familiar…" I told him then he gently patted my head. His smile showing. "It's fine, besides you've been asleep for over 50 years…" I can't help but that bothered me. "Why was I asleep? What happened to me? There's so many questions…" Dell looked at Mikuo and Luki then he signaled me to come with him. I followed him, of course, I needed to know who I am. He took me into a room full of old broken things. A broken headphone set with a butterfly attached to the side, a small thing with teal ponytails attached to it, a purple sword and an eggplant horse thing and goggles. These all seemed all too familiar and it was starting to make my head hurt. Then Dell sat down on his chair and looked at me. "Listen Rin, its your choice if you want to know your life before you were shut down but I'll warn you. What I'm about to tell you is not what I would call a happy life." A small voice in my head kept saying I shouldn't but my curiosity was getting the best of me. "Okay just tell me who or what I am." Dell took a deep sigh then pointed to my left arm with the tattooed number 02 on it. "You're Kagamine Rin, Vocaloid 02 and you're the first born twin of the Kagamine twins. " I literally just stared at him like he was crazy. I so need to flip a table. "What the hell is a vocaloid?" I answered back. "A vocaloid is a voice synthesizer. Everyone here is a vocaloid except for those things outside." That sparked another question. "Oh yeah, those zombies. Where did they come from?" I saw Dell fix his glasses on his face. "Yes Zombies. They are the humans but now there dead and came back to life." He made such a bad thing seem like not a bad thing but it's still a bad thing! "Okay wait what!?" He sighed then fixed his glasses again. "Okay, we Vocaloids don't get infected by them even if they bite us. But we need them back, they are a huge deal to us." I couldn't help but ask why. Why are humans so important? I felt some sour feeling in my heart. I didn't like it. "They make us who we are, even if they don't like us or if some of us can't sing. " He seemed to be talking about himself when he pointed to himself. "Okay… This seems like a lot to take in Dell.." He nodded in understanding then fixed his glasses once more. "This will make sense when you get some sleep. Some real sleep, not shut down mode sleep." He then stood up leading out of his room and into another room seven doors down. "So wait… you said I was a twin…" I said to him then his eyes darted to me. "Yes that is true…" He answered in a grim kind of voice. "So where is he?" Dell opened the door, he stayed quiet. "He hasn't been back since a day ago. We have Meito and Ritsu looking for him." It scared me badly for some reason. "Well can you tell me his name?" I was scared. "His name is Kagamine Len." Then once I was inside the room, he walked out letting me have my privacy. He stood outside my door, those eyes he gave me… I felt scared. "Hopefully you two will meet." Then he shut the door. I stood there in the room with two beds, one that was filled with blankets and pillows that were wrinkled as if someone hadn't made their bed then other that was perfectly clean. Then I noticed the number 02 beside the bed. "Oh… this must be… our room…" I whispered as if I was hiding then I walked over to the wrinkled bed. The smell of bananas gave me a sense of relief. My eyes started to tear up. Then I gently got in his bed. "Len… I can't remember you… But I want to so bad… Please...Please let me remember you…"

**Woo! That was a little hard! Especially listening to RWBY music. You can't be sad when you hear that awesome music. Anyways R&amp;R everyone! -Orangie-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**Glad to know I don't have anybody who hates this right now lol. **

**I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait, I had to find motivation to write again lol. **

**It gets a bit emotional so get the tissues ready!**

**Clockwork Marionette- Thanks for the pointers! Really helpful! And yes you can, I don't mind. I can't wait to see it!**

**Have the next chapter you wonderful people! Again, I do not own Vocaloids.**

Chapter Two- The Orange and the Banana

In what felt like a couple of hours, I woke up to a knocking on my door. It slide open and I saw a young girl, black ponytails and orange tips. Her eyes were bright blue and she came in smiling. "Hi! My name is Kuro." Black? Why do I have a bad feeling about this? "You must be the vocaloid they found." She sat on the bed right across from me and I sat up nodding. "Do you remember your name?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah, Mikuo and Luki told me it was Rin." Kuro then giggled and nodded her head. "Correct! You're learning fast!" A cold chill came up my spine. I didn't have a good feeling about her. "Ummm… I-I'm going to find Mikuo or Luki…" I slowly started to get up then Kuro slammed her hand on the door, somehow getting there before me. "I'm sorry, I can't let you leave, you see you're the only vocaloid that lived and you're voice annoys the hell out of-" Then suddenly she fell a shot blown through her head, blood on the floor. "God, you escape for a minute and I kill you with one shot. You're losing your touch Kuro." A blonde boy, about a foot taller than me, standing outside the door. Kuro then got up and smirked grabbing on to me. "Look who it is Lenny, you're dear old sister." Then he took another shot and I couldn't help but squeal. "Shut up, that isn't Rin. My sister has been dead for 50 years. This is just another machine that Dell built." Foot steps could be heard running down the hallway. "Len! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Kuro smirked once more and licked the blood that was dripping down from her forehead. "...Len."

I called out his name then he glared at me. "Shut up. I didn't tell you to speak." He pointed the gun right at my forehead and I couldn't help but just stare. This is my twin brother? He's not what imagined at all… "Hey! Kuro, I told you to stop escaping!" Kuro laughed and walk back to the tall woman with short pink hair. Her eyes looked at Len then to me. "Oh did Dell build another Rin again? I swear he's a lolicon like you Len." The pinkette commented as she sighed then Len turned to face her with a flushed face. "I am not a lolicon!" The woman laughed along with Kuro who just giggled. "...I am Rin." I answered then they both stared at me but Len had a more threatening look on his face then he pushed the gun to my forehead. "Shut up!" The pinkette woman grabbed his arm, concerned. "Hey Len! Calm down, she doesn't know." Len looked back at the pinkette and nodded. "You're right Luka." He put his gun away in his hair which was weird but you couldn't see them in his hair. "Oi Luka, where did you leav- Oh Len you're back and you found Rin." Mikuo appeared beside Luka grinning his usual grin. "Len, that's the real Rin." Len looked back at Mikuo then shook his head. "No way, Rin died! Meiko and Luka told me themselves!" Luka then looked away feeling guilty. "...Len… There's something I need to tell you. You too Rin…" Me and Len both stared at Luka. I felt an unsure sense in my body.

owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

(Luka's POV)

Like any day, it was my turn to make dinner, I made spicy tuna rolls for everyone so I hope that it will be good enough for Gaku-kun. "Rin, don't listen to them, you know how depressed you get." I heard Lens voice from the other side of the room since it was just paper doors. I couldn't hear a response from Rin but just a sigh. I stopped and listened. I don't know why Rin gets so many hateful comments, she has a beautiful voice compared to my voice. "Rin, stop and give me that iphone." Then I heard Len moving to the right of the room then Rin started yelling to give him back then I heard a couple of things falling and struggles of pushing each other back. "Rin, stop that!" I heard Len say then I took it upon myself to sneak a peek of what they were doing. I opened the door slightly then I saw something I thought the twins would never do. Len had Rin pinned to the wall opposite side from where I was peeking and they had their lips against each other. Rin was blushing but then she closed her eyes and enjoyed it but then I remembered that Gakupo was coming over and I didn't want their secret to be revealed around their friends. "Hi Len-kun, Rin-chan!" I slammed the door open, acting like a complete ditz as Rin pushed Len off and he ended up on the floor. "L-Luka-san!" Len stuttered with a huge blush on her face and so did Rin. "Gaku-kun is coming over soon and we're having dinner together! Wanna eat with us?" Both of them shook their head and left the room.

(Rin's POV)

When Luka was explaining her story which had nothing to do with me dying Len interrupted blushing. "L-Luka, you saw us?! What the hell?!" For someone who's my twin, he's really cute when he blushes but it's wrong. Luka lifted a hand and closed her eyes. "I'm just getting into it Len-kun." I looked over to Len and he looked away and I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn with heat. I knew I was blushing too. Luka stared at both of us smiling then she gently patted my head. "Rin, we support you and Len even though you two are created to be twins." I couldn't help but blush at her words. "Now let me get back to my story." Luka said the continued on. "After me and Gaku-kun had our dinner, made out and had a little fun time." Ew. "I saw that it was reaching midnight and Meiko was in the other living room reading a note. She looked terrified for some reason and my curiosity had gotten to me. It was a note from Rin saying that she would shut herself down and not to look for her." Luka looked sad and something inside me began to feel bad. Did I really worry them that much? "Me and Meiko had rushed down to the lab where they had created us and tried to look for Rin but she wasn't there. We had to tell everyone in the house to look for Rin and luckily Gakupo had known of an extra machine that was in the basement. Once we rushed down to find her, the doors were locked and blocked by a heavy book case. We tried calling for your name but you were already gone…"

"Shut up!" Everyone looked surprised at Len and Len continued to look at me. He looked at me extremely upset. "Do you have any idea.. how worried I was? You were my only twin sister… my best friend.. It pained me to know that I would never see your smile… or hear you laugh or sing with you… I didn't care what the humans said about you Rin.. You.. You have the most beautiful voice in all the vocaloids…" I couldn't help but feel tears in my eyes, hitting the my clothes. Len's eyes were also filled with tears. "Len… I don't remember…" Len then looked down on the ground and slammed his hand against the wall. It scared all of us. "Dammit Rin! You're such an idiot!" I then heard Luka call Len's name but then he just left the room, slamming the door. I felt completely terrible, pained, sad, depressed… All the feelings felt too familiar… I looked over to Luka. "Give him time Rin… It's too much for him.." I nodded my head and looked to the floor. "...How about we go get you something to eat?" Luka offered as she smiled kindly at me. I nodded my head and followed her through the hallways of the building. Now that I look at it, it looked sorta like… "Here it is." Luka said smiling. We entered a cafeteria where others were eating. I spotted Mikuo and Luki along with Dell. "Hey Rin! Over here!" Mikuo waved happily, looking at me. I waved back and Luka laughed a bit. "Seems like you made some good friends already!" I nodded my head once more. I just couldn't smile but for their sake, I did. "Wanna go sit down?" Luka asked walking towards them and I followed. She sat beside Luki and I sat beside Dell. "Hey Rin, you can have my orange if you want!" I looked at the strange orange sphere and they all watched me. I carefully took it and started to peel it. They all sighed in relief which confused me more. "I'm glad Rin hasn't changed at all." Luka said stealing Luki's tuna which he noticed and soon began to fight over it with a fork fight. "It's nice to see you again liking oranges.." Dell said taking a smoke before Mikuo coughed. "Hey smoke somewhere else Smoker!" Mikuo yelled, Dell only brushed him off. "I smoke where I want." He said, it was watching a comedy act. "Hey Dell?" I said and he looked at me. In fact Mikuo did too, drinking his milk out of the straw. "Is it possible to get my memories back?"

**Will she be able to get her memories back!? Is Len going to forgive her? And who is this new Kuro character? Find out in the next chapter! As always R&amp;R!**


End file.
